Talk:Dr. Cyborg
Timeline question According to Dr. Cyborg's backstory, it claimed that circa 2006 he realized that Dr. Rex was evil, so he began working underground and used XERRD's secrets against them for four years. However, XERRD was founded in 2009, and at the time Dr. Rex was rather mentally unbalanced but not yet evil; XERRD only turned evil when Dr. Rex got the idea for a Dino Attack in late 2009/early 2010. --PeabodySam 21:38, December 16, 2010 (UTC) PeabodySam was given permission by me to change the timeline as needed--Avmatoran 10:44, January 15, 2011 Upgrade I started to build Rocka in LDD, and I got an idea. He will eventually find out his armor can transform into this variant. It has a new lethal/stun gun, a pair of handcuffs his gun can launch, a new, advanced targeting helmet, less armor around the joints to move faster, a projectable shield, and more layered armor. Tell me what you think! Avmatoran 20:18, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :I'm a little... hesitant. I actually have no problem with Dr. Cyborg's armor having an "alternate mode"... the problem is that the alternate mode looks just like a silver Hero Factory character, which unfortunately brings to mind images from a time in which Dino Attack RPG had characters turning into Toa! If there is some way to represent his alternate mode as a minifig instead of a Hero Factory figure, I'd be all for it... but this is just a little too uncanny for me. --PeabodySam 23:22, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, you could draw him in that program you have, but I built him using the constraction pieces to show the detail. I couldn't give a minifig a gun for an arm in LDD, now could I? Avmatoran :What about that Inferno/Robot/Space Villain torso piece that has a mechanical right arm? --PeabodySam 19:16, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Quick sample I threw together in LDD. The first one uses the white/black color scheme of your Hero Factory model, and the second one uses Dr. Cyborg's original color scheme (and, if you ask me, looks more believable as an alternate mode for his armor as a result). :: DocCyborgAltFigConcept.png ::--PeabodySam 21:43, May 6, 2012 (UTC) That would work. If you could find a round shield he could hold in his hand to represent the shield attached to his arm, that would be nice. The color scheme the constraction image uses is metallized silver for the base armor, silver metallic for the overlay, and titanium metallic, or as I like to call it, gunmetal grey, for the cuffs. But the minifig design is nice. One last thing. If you read the archives, when Kara cam to AI, she brought X1, X2, and an empty shell, X3. Dr. Cyborg offered X3 to Rex for a bodyguard. Did Rex accept or not? I want to do a post from the Infiltrator's view, talking about how X3 feels like he deserted Rex, etc.,etc. I need to know this. You have dodged the question long enough, PeabodySam. :Did it ever occur to you that I've been very busy these past two weeks? It's not PeabodySam's Disease this time, it's real life. It's tech week, and aside from small windows of free time, I've been working hard getting everything ready. This is not a personal essay, and what you want may not be right in front of you (I am as sure of this as my name is Winthrop), but considering that you only just posted your question yesterday and I only got a single brief opportunity to check the Dino Attack RPG/Tropes page tonight, I was not even aware that you had asked a question yesterday. :As for X3... honestly, I don't even remember. X3 was a minor detail in an environment full of Rotor being Rotor, negotiations with the alpha female T-Rex, Mutant Dino attacks, Stromling infiltrations, and a need to get to the Maelstrom Temple as quickly as possible. Likely, as one of the commanding agents of this mission, Rex was too busy dealing with all of this to worry about accepting a bodyguard out of the blue. Considering that Amanda has been his personal bodyguard the whole time and his experiences with other bodyguards have been... well, less pleasant... Rex probably declined or pocket vetoed X3. :Regardless of whether or not Rex accepted X3, though, it has been very clear that only Rex, Kate, Amanda, and Rotor are in the Maelstrom Temple. Someone like X3 would likely not go unnoticed. Now, if you'd please excuse me, I've got real life knocking at my door again, and I must retire to my quarters for now, since I have an important meeting tomorrow followed by more tech week rehearsal. --PeabodySam 02:28, May 8, 2012 (UTC) It's done. I have revealed Dr. Cyborg's new mode, and I will post a picture next week. Avmatoran 15:56, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Picture Well, I finally posted the picture. There's just one minor problem... Now I need to bring the page up to date to match the picture. Could I have some help maintaining my pages please? I don't really have the time to just sit down and edit, edit, edit. If one of you does, could you please help? Cyrista's Bane Might as well put this here: Dr. Cyborg never named Cyrista's Bane that. He did codename it, I'm just not sure what. Probably the Promeathean or something. 4 reference Dr. Rex renamed it Cyrista's Bane. Avmatoran (talk) 00:48, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I didn't know that, so there you go. I only added information I knew. You could also probably add Crystal and Charon's names (even if they don't appear) so that description of Doc Cyborg's friends doesn't seem so sloppy. BrikmanMcStudz (talk) 01:04, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Thing is, I don't know their real names. Avmatoran (talk) 15:46, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Really worth mentioning? Avmatoran, giving the idea that there did exist Nazi's in our LEGO Universe's version of history is a... touchy subject, so to speak. See my post on Dust's Talk page for further details on PeabodySam and I's feelings. I think it might be in your best interests to remove those facts about Dr. Cyborg's Bezerk Button, or at least rename "Nazis" to "Certain dictorial groups" or something. Andrewnuva199 (talk) 23:40, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Will do. Avmatoran (talk) 00:38, November 18, 2012 (UTC) And it is worth mentioning, because it makes Dr. Cyborg more of an Author Avatar. Avmatoran (talk) 00:41, November 18, 2012 (UTC)